


Only This

by Grassy



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn’t much that Setsuna could do for Tieria.  But he could do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only This

**Author's Note:**

> Um. I. Have no excuse. *is lame*
> 
> Prompt: Setsuna F. Seiei and Tieria Erde: an unexpected act of kindness

Setsuna knew and understood grief, to a certain extent. But most of his misery had been brought about by his own hands. (His hands, his choice, his belief. No matter that his God had betrayed him, had been nothing but a warmonger.)

So he let Tieria rage at him. Let him scream for not helping, for not saving Lockon Stratos. (Because Setsuna was guilty, no matter that Lockon had chosen his own destruction for a shot at revenge. So close, but close only mattered in horseshoes and hand grenades.)

And when, years later, Tieria cornered him and fumed over The Imposter with an all-too-familiar face that had stolen the name of Lockon Stratos, Setsuna stayed silent. Because Lockon had meant something to Tieria that Setsuna didn’t quite understand, but still respected. And there was no one else Tieria could blame, but Setsuna would let him vent. There was nothing more he could do for Tieria, but this.


End file.
